


Fanart: Need A Lift?

by delusionsinc (ofthestars)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Smitten Arthur, Student AU, Traditional Art, genius merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthestars/pseuds/delusionsinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur just really, <i>really</i> likes the new transfer student, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Need A Lift?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on: [**tumblr**](http://delusionsinc.tumblr.com/post/99045442974/011014-arthur-merlin-as-students-bbc-merlin) || [**dA**](http://hanesihiko.deviantart.com/art/BBC-Merlin-Need-a-lift-561893074)  
>  \---
> 
> Arthur thinks Merlin is cute and that they should totally date. :) Merlin's just confused by the (enthusiastic) attention while everyone else has more or less resigned themselves to further displays of awkward wooing (because this is obviously only the beginning of many, many more embarrassing attempts, yes?). 
> 
> That's okay though! These two will eventually end up as one of those gross couples on campus and all is well~

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost of an old thing. I don't even know what came over me when I did this. I find doing simple and cute things really difficult, or at least, I feel that my results tend to be awkward. Regardless. This wasn't really planned; I had little to no pressure with it and actually enjoyed making it quite a bit because I wasn't acutely stressing for once! 
> 
> Got a bit enthusiastic about unnecessary things (like the stickers on Merlin’s notebook and Arthur’s jacket), and as always, I like shaggy-haired Merlin so... excessive amounts of hair lol. Ahh. But really, I just wanted a reason to draw glasses!Merlin haha. So it became a student setting. I only have a very thin backstory for this, mainly: Merlin's something of a prodigy and is rapidly becoming the darling of all the professors, while Arthur's of course the golden boy of campus, student union president, etc and is hopelessly smitten with the new transfer student. 
> 
> A lot of things look really weird to me now... *stealthily avoids eyeing too closely* 
> 
> Thank you for looking! <3


End file.
